


Not a homosexual! Well...maybe.

by 6Areeses_Piceeses9



Category: Homestuck, Persona 4
Genre: Crossover Pairing, M/M, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Areeses_Piceeses9/pseuds/6Areeses_Piceeses9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke Hanamura and John Egbert met at Junes. They hit it off and have become really good friends, bonding over definitely not being gay. A few months later and they're laying on a hill overlooking the small town of Inaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a homosexual! Well...maybe.

Yosuke was lying down next to his good friend of three months, John Egbert. It was a sunny day, hardly a cloud in the pretty blue sky. Yosuke looked over to his friend who was lying there with his eyes closed. He stared at John for longer than he thought was acceptable for just friends, and he was glad the other had his eyes closed. He turned back to face the sky and closed his own eyes, thinking back on the last few months.  
The first time the two had met was when Yosuke was working. John had come up to him and asked where he could find some fans. Yosuke had walked him there and they started talking about prices, then what else he needed, then about their friends. Before John left, they swapped numbers in hopes they could text and meet up again sometime. It was one of those meet ups when a couple of two men holding hands walked past. John took one look at them before quickly turning to look somewhere else. Yosuke had noticed and asked what was wrong.  
"Oh, nothing sorry. I have nothing against gay people, a few of my friends are. It just kind of makes me uncomfortable. I am not a homosexual." Yosuke nodded at that.  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. I also have a few gay friends. I'm not gay myself though." After that, there wasn't much talk about it, unless Yosuke or one of his guy friends would make a fake move on John. Then he would loudly say, "I'm not a homosexual!" It was kind of funny.  
However, a few months later, and Yosuke wasn't really sure if his words were true or not. He noticed John looking at the guys more than checking out the girls. He wondered if John noticed how Yosuke had stopped agreeing with not liking guys, or if he noticed how much Yosuke stared at him. It was about four weeks ago when he caught himself daydreaming about kissing John that he figured out which gender he actually like more. He wondered if his new friend was the same.  
He heard a sigh next to him. He opened his brown eyes and turned on his side to look into blue ones. Egbert was also on his side, and the first to realize how close they were. He scooted back a little, but not completely far enough so that Yosuke didn't have thoughts about just leaning in.  
"What're you thinking about?" John asked. It took a moment to focus on the question.  
"Oh, uh. Just thinking about when we met." Crap. Did that sound romantic? Flirty? John chuckled. Maybe it just sounded friendly. John laid back down.  
"Yeah. It does seem like forever ago, huh? It feels like time just flies by when we're together. I'm glad we met." He looked up at Yosuke from the ground and smiled his goofy grin that Yosuke loved so much. But wait...was that a flirt? It felt like it. But John "I'm not a homosexual" Egbert wouldn't flirt with another guy. Would he?   
"Yeah, me too. I get to do a lot of things with my other friends, some things you wouldn't believe. But hanging with you helps everything seem normal again. So..thanks." His heart was beating so hard. Was that a normal speed? John wasn't responding. Maybe he went too far? Crap. He laid down, thinking and looking at the sky.   
While Yosuke was freaking out, he didn't notice John sitting up to lean on his elbows. He didn't notice when John started to scoot a bit closer. Then closer still, until their legs were touching. He did notice Johns face blocking out his view of the sky.   
He definitely noticed when John leaned down and kissed him on the lips.


End file.
